Big Brother 1
) Brayth ( ) Chris S ( ) Dani ( ) Derek ( ) Raven ( ) Steph ( ) Zak ( ) | previousseason = | nextseason = |numberofdays = 42}} Big Brother 1 is the first season of JRZ Big Brother. It began on July 22, 2017 and ran until August 30, 2017. After 40 days in the house, Brayth defeated Matt in a 7-2 jury vote. The season started off rough as it was plagued with inactives and four total quits, however, redeemed itself with smart and savvy gameplay post-jury. The season is very well loved by the few spectators who around to see it. Twists/Changes * Battleback-The prejury houseguests competed against each other to re-enter the Big Brother house in a single competition. The winner would re-enter and also have a chance at winning HOH. Nick won the prejury battleback and Brayth won the jury battleback and went on to win the entire game. * America's Care Package-Viewers vote for a houseguest to earn a special advantage in the game. Once a houseguests won a care package, they were not allowed to get one again until the other remaining houseguests earned one too. Dexter won the first care package which allowed him to cancel three eviction votes. Brayth won the second and was able to steal two votes. Yawny would have won the third but he quit so it went to Britney. She got to save a friend and she saved Derek. Dani won the next one which was the Ring of Replacement, she was able to remove a veto player and choose the replacement. The next one was won by Chris and he got to choose one of Boomerang, Diamond, or Double Power of Veto to compete for. Finally, Branch won the final care package when he won the Co-HOH care package. He got to control half of the nominees and enjoy HOH perks for the week. * Pandora's Box-This was a secret prize given out to random HOHs that is typically risk/reward. Raven earned one, but she declined it. Steph also earned one and when she opened it, it made the week into a Triple Eviction. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Care Package History Game History Week 1 The houseguests all enter the house and learn they are starting the BB Bug HOH competition right away. Derek begins talking with everyone and setting up alliances with everybody. Branch opens up by roleplaying a sexually active puppy and that does not exactly charm everyone. Derek and Dani make an extremely strong connection. Derek orchestrates his HOH win by getting everyone to throw it to him. He nominates Nolan and Bailey since they were extremely inactive. Nick wins the POV competition and saves Bailey. Derek comes up with a plan to backdoor Branch for being strange and sexually deviant. Jordan realizes he did not mean to make Jmez a houseguest and removes him from the game. Nolan finally shows up try and save himself. Derek last minutes flips everybody to vote for Nolan instead because he doesn't want to eliminate an active player from the game. Week 2 Upon Nolan's eviction, Branch still earned one vote to evict and it drove him crazy. By this time, Branch had won over the hearts of most of his other housemates. Retep was one of the houseguests who did not particularly like Branch's sex puppy role play. Around this time, Branch requested that "Sex Dungeon" be created as well. Chris S nominates Bailey and Zak to continue by eliminating inactives. Britney wins the POV, however, and wants to save her friend Zak. Retep had been being rude to everyone and targeting Branch, so Chris S decided to backdoor him. Once he was evicted, Retep messaged Branch death threats and he was promptly expelled from the ongoing battleback competition. Week 3 Originally this week started with a live competition that Raven won, but not every houseguest was available or felt they had adequate warning in advance. This prompted a huge outburst between Kaleb, Gavin, Nick and the hosts. Kaleb and Gavin were pissed off that the competition happened without them being around. The hosts were trying to defend themselves and Nick was helping them. Kaleb was so mad and Nick preyed on that by telling him he should just quit. Kaleb did that and quit Big Brother 1. A new HOH competition is given out and Raven still wins it. Raven got a Pandora's Box, but she declined to open it. Derek and Dani control most of her HOH though. Bailey already had two strikes and so they tried to nominate her, banking on the fact that she would not submit for veto and strike out so they would get two free spots on the block to make any nominations they want. Bailey is then removed from the game due to inactivity. They nominate Dexter and Yawny because Yawny did not vote to evict Retep. Britney wins the POV and Yawny convinces her to use it on him. Dexter also won the first care package, which allowed him to cancel three votes. The plan was to backdoor Britney but she won POV, so they decided to target Nick. Week 4 Britney wins the HOH and goes after Raven and Brayth because she doesn't like them. Raven also nominated her last round. Yawny wins the POV and uses it to Britney's dismay. Yawny exposed Britney for not wanting to nominated Derek, so she did it to make him stop. The house was very unhappy and Raven fell on the sword for Derek, asking for him to be saved in her spot. Week 5 Yawny may have cheated in a previous POV competition, and so when questioned he got very defensive. Other players began to suspect cheating as well and he knew he was on the outs so he quit the game. He would have won the care package but since he quit, Britney won it instead. She won Save-A-Friend and she decided to save Derek to gain his trust back from the previous week. Steph decided to take a shot at Britney's friend, Zak. Brayth wins the veto and keeps the nominations the same and everyone votes out Zak. Week 6 Nolan, Nick, Raven, and Zak had been competing in a battleback alongside the houseguests competing for HOH (without their knowledge). Nick won the right to re-enter the house and Britney won HOH. Dani won the care package and earned a Ring of Replacement. She nominated Brayth and Dexter because they were least aligned with Derek. They both immediately called out Britney and the three of them starting fighting in house chat. Dani was getting fed up with Derek at this point and she started siding more with Chris S at this point. Derek won POV, kept the noms the same, and then everyone evicted Brayth. Week 7 Chris S won HOH and everyone wanted to backdoor Britney. Derek was trying his best to protect Britney though. He fears that without her, he would have no one to protect him. This caused major strife between him and Dani. Chris S wins the care package which is Pick-A-Veto, he chooses the Double Veto option. Britney is chosen to play in veto, but Dani uses her Ring of Replacement to take her spot. Steph and Dexter win POV. Dexter takes himself down and they effectively take out Britney. Week 8 Dani won HOH and shortly after Branch won Co-HOH. Branch and Dani had been closely allied so this was perfect. Her plan was to take out Derek but Branch would not discuss his nominees without Gavin being present. Branch was okay with the plan to take out Derek but he did not want to be the one to do it. He chose Nick because he did not like him. Dani put up Steph because she was associated with Derek. Chris S won POV and took down Steph and renominated Derek. Derek was then evicted. Week 9 Steph wins HOH and also earns a Pandora's Box which turns the week into a Triple Eviction week. She nominates Dani, Gavin, and Matt because Dani has become the biggest threat and the other two were not aligned with her. Dani wins the POV and takes herself down. At the POV competition, the players win prizes. Gavin won a vote cancel, Steph won a challenge boost, and Matt won the HOLLA punishment. She followed up with Dexter and everyone collectively saved Matt from being evicted. Week 10 Brayth had been in the jury house hearing from everyone that Dani and Chris S were the players to be wary of. He then won the battleback and used this information to his advantage. He bonded with Steph since she was the outsider and he nominated Dani and Chris S. He then went on to get a perfect score on Touchy Subjects to win POV and ensure his nominees stayed the same. Dani was who the jury was most bitter towards so he had her get evicted. Week 11 Steph wins the HOH competition and follows through with the Dani-alliance slaughter. Chris S and Nick are nominees but Chris S is able to stay in Steph and Brayth's good graces. Brayth wins POV and keeps the nominations the same. Nick is evicted. Week 12 When Chris S wins HOH, a button appears in the living room for the housgeuets. All of them become paranoid and start preparing for the worst. Chris S uses Matt as a pawn. He wins POV to keep his nominations the same and Steph is unanimously evicted. Week 13 Brayth wins HOH and wants to take out Chris S but when Chris S wins POV, they collectively decided Matt would be better in the end game. Branch was seen as a large social threat and so Chris S cast the sole vote to evict him. Week 14 Chris S wins the * competition against Brayth and Matt. Brayth then dabs on Matt in the part 2 and on Chris S in part 3. He casts the sole vote to evict Chris S since he knows Matt is a goat. Finale Jury Derek was arguing that Matt was a mastermind the entire time and almost had some jurors convinced until Matt admitted in his speech he had not control over the events of the game. Gavin refused to vote for a player who was evicted at one point. Trivia * This season was to feature a Roadkill competition, but was dropped in preproduction phase. * This is the only JRZ season with an odd number of contestants. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Big Brother 1